No Pain No Sorrow No Love
by IceGuardianPrince
Summary: Yugi is tired of being bully and ignored. When a man of many mystery offers him great power, he agreed but paid with a heavy price


IceGuardianPrince: Hello, it's my first fan fiction. I do hope you will enjoy. Please read (However, if you are not comfortable with yaoi (BoyxBoy love) I recommended you do not read)

Warning: Angst, gore and may contain language.

Summary: Yugi is tired of being bully and ignored. When a man of many mystery offers him great power, he agreed but paidwith a heavy price.

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

The final school bell rang, telling that it was time to go home. Sounds of cheerful voices reached my ears.

My name is Yugi Mutou and I'm studying in Domino High school.

Suddenly, I spotted several people whom I knew very well. They talked as they walk out of the school building.

They were once my very best friends. We always hang out together and work as team. Now, they had all abandoned me for someone else.

My Yami

I realized they prefer the company of Yami instead of mine. They think I am a burden to them. They think I am the sort of person who needs help all the time, who is weak, little and useless.

Nevertheless, that did not hurt me as much as my Yami has. He should at least give me some comfort and support. Then I realized 'Why should he?' I am nothing.

Pain and sadness surged through me as Tea, linked her arms with Yami. I felt angered at this but the replace with even more sorrow.

I loved my Yami. I loved him more than life itself. Tea does not love him as much as I do. She only cares for his looks, popularity and former past as a great Egyptian Pharaoh.

While I was thinking, I failed to notice a fist aiming for my face. When it hit me, I stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Sound of cruel laughter reached my ears.

"What a loser! He can't even see that coming!" A voice laughed. More laughter is filling into the air. I tried my hardest not to cry but could not prevent tears from sliding down my cheeks.

"What, you're going to cry? Go ahead!" The bully who punched me sneered. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping I can get the laughter out of my mind but it was no use.

They were all laughing me. Everyone was laughing at me, even Yami. I could hear his laughter ringing inside my mind.

I got up quickly and ran. My tears flowing freely now and they made a silvery trail behind me. I ran into a dark alley. I leaned against the wall, panting from the running. I gave soft sob. It was all too much for me.

I slowly slid down from the wall and sat down. I buried my faces between my knees and cried. No matter how hard I cried, the bleeding of my heart will never heal.

It soon began to rain. I was grateful for it for it washes away my tears. However, the real pain was inside my mind, body and soul.

* * *

I didn't realized how long I had been sitting there but I didn't cared. Who will care anyways? Nobody will care for a weakling like me… 

I look up and saw how dark it was. The only sources of light were a few passing cars, street lamps and the illuminating light of the moon.

Suddenly a long black limo stopped at the side of the road. My heart quickens its pace. Two burly men got out of the car from both front side of the car and walk toward the door, which was facing the alley where I am.

What could they want from me?

One of them opens the door and a man with short black hair, dressed richly in a white tuxedo got out. I could have escaped but the sight of the two burly men that I guess were bodyguards strongly reminded me of the bullies at school. I swallowed in fear as the man adjusted his tie before smiling down at me.

"Don't be afraid, Yugi. I will not harm you." He said. Shocked that he knew my name, I looked at him. "H-how d-did you k-know my name?"

"I know everything. I know of your abuse that you received every day. I know that your friend abandoned you." He looked at me, his smile widening.

I stared at him. How could he…? "I could read your mind, Yugi." He answered.

"I was once like you, Yugi. I had no one in this world." He whispered. "But I changed my fate."

He offered me his hand. "I can help you, Yugi."

"How can you help me? I'm a weakling." I said, bitterly.

The man chuckled. "Is that so? Well Yugi, you are clearly wrong. You are never weak. In fact, you possessed an incredible power. A power so strong, that will bring the nation to its knees."

I sat there, wondering if it as true. Did I posses such strength? Or was this just a sick joke…

"No jokes, Yugi. This…is real." He spoke, once more surprising me. "Your powers had been trapped within you. You had them but never knew of their existence since you were born. They seal your powers away, in hope you will never use them."

"'They'?" I asked, confused.

"I will tell you who they are. For now, do you accept my offer?" He asked.

I looked at his hand. Do I want to do this? If I had these powers sealed away and nobody told me that I had them, there must be a reason why.

'Should I? I don't want to hurt anyone….'

: But they hurt you. They laughed at you and even ignored you. You need to get even with them. Show them that you are not weak. Make them fear you. :

I closed my eyes. The voice in my mind was right. I should get even with them. I want them to pay dearly. I want everyone to pay dearly for everything that happened.

Even Yami

Opening my eyes, I saw his smile never faltering. I firmly grasp his hand.

"I accept"

* * *

**Yami's POV**

Damn! Where the hell was Yugi?

I was now in the shop with the others. A few moments ago, grandpa asked us where Yugi was. We said we didn't know and had told him should be home an hour ago. I know because he ran from school.

Grandpa doesn't know that Yugi was constantly being bullied. Nor that we had always laughed at him. He always thought that we were still good friends.

I felt suddenly…guilty. I should have protected him but he was such a burden! Even everyone knows of it…

However, I should have at least comforted him and should have never laughed for his torment in the first place….

"Who cares for that weakling?" Tea snorted as soon as grandpa went to the hall to make a police report. "We should be celebrating that he won't be bothering us anymore."

Ryou chocolate brown eyes saddened. "How could you say that, Tea? Yugi helped us when we were in trouble." Ryou was the only one who still cared for Yugi though…

"Helped us? You mean, burdening us. Yugi is a pathetic weakling!"

Wave of anger swept me. "Don't say that! Yugi is…" I struggled to find the words but failed. Tea smirked, as it was true. Yugi is indeed weak and a burden.

Suddenly grandpa walked in, his eyes filled with worry. "I had already called the police and they said that they will try their best to find him." He sat on a chair nearby. "Oh what kind of grandfather am I? My only grandson is gone!" He sobbed.

My heart wretched painfully at the sight, it was my fault. I shouldn't have abandoned him. He released me from the puzzle and I promised that I would protect him. He is after all my lighter counterpart.

'Yugi…'

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

I was startled out of my reverie when I heard a distant voice called my name. It almost sounded like…

"Do you wish to return to your friends?" Satoshi asked. That was his name, Satoshi Shinko. I looked at him and shake my head, "No, if I do. Everything will still be the same…"

There was only silence until I realized that…how was he going to release my powers?

"I have my ways, Yugi." He answered, when I think of the question.

"How …did you do that? Are you a telepath?" I asked.

"Yes. I am a telepath. I could read other people's thought and move things with my mind. I also have other abilities but for now, I will tell you these two."

"Okay" I said and looked down at my lap.

The journey was silence after that. A few moments later, we stopped in front of a huge building. There was a sign in front of the building.

'Domino Research facility'

"A research facility? Why are we going to a research facility?"

Satoshi did not answer. He merely closed his eyes before opening them, revealing silver eyes.

"Tom, drive in please." The driver who was also, the bodyguard named Tom nodded. He droved the limo until it was in front of the gate. The gate suddenly opened and he droved us in.

The car was parked in front of the building. Two men stood both side of the glass door. Satoshi went out first then I. It was freezing cold outside…

"Come, follow me." We went inside of the building. It was quite cold but not as cold as outside. There were many people dressed in white lab coat. I felt uncomfortable around them. Somehow, they reminded me of a movie I saw a long time ago. They walked around without a word and their eyes were…lifeless.

We went inside an elevator. The elevator was a glass kind, the sort of elevator that you can see through.

We went down. The lower we went, the more coldly it got. I could even see my breath! However, the cold did not affect Satoshi. I wondered how he could stand the cold…

The elevator suddenly stopped. I silently wondered how deep we were.

"2000m below sea level" Satoshi answered.

2000m?

"We are currently between sector 15 and sector 25"

"Oh…"

The elevator doors open and we got out. Two scientists were standing in front.

"Good evening, Master Satoshi. We are ready to begin."

"Excellent," He replied. "Yugi, please follow them."

I was nervous but followed them anyways. I heard the elevator door open and closed. There was a whirling sound. I was half-tempted to look back but the scientists were walking fast. They led me straight down the hallway and into a room.

The room was huge! In the middle of the room was an empty floor. Surrounding it was several machines. Several people were busy preparing something but I don't have a clue what they were doing. However, I feel they were preparing something for me…

The room was a cylinder shape. I looked up and saw glass windowpane high above. It looks like I was inside some sort of demonstration room, where people were to watch through the glass pane from above.

Suddenly, ice like hands grabbed both of my arms. I gasped and struggled to get away. The scientists were holding my arms tightly.

"Let me go!" I cried, fearfully. I shouldn't have agreed into this…"What are you doing?"

I heard a hissing sound. In the middle of the room, a cylinder shape capsule slowly raised from the floor. I looked at it fearfully. What is going on?

"Don't struggle, Yugi." A voice cooed from nowhere. I looked and saw Satoshi with a smirk. "This will be over soon enough. You won't be able to feel sadness, pain, love or anger anymore. All of your emotions will be removed."

Emotions? What is he talking about?

"Your emotion, Yugi is what keeping you from using your powers. The Guardians seal your powers with your emotions. If your emotions are gone, you are able to tap through your powers."

I was still confused but it was replaced with fear when I heard the word 'removed'. If they removed my emotions, I can't never feel happy or love.

I struggled even more. "No! Let me go!" I yelled.

The two carried me up while still holding my arms. I tried to kick them but it was useless, I wasn't strong enough.

They threw me inside the capsule. I hit my back against the capsule. Wincing, I got up but it was too late.

It already closed and I'm trapped inside. I pounded my fist against the capsule glass but it was hopeless.

I mentally screamed one word in my mind.

/Yami/

: Scream boy. Scream for him. He would never hear you. Your mind link has been weakened because of the lack of friendship. Scream all you want…:

'No!'

Purple gas clouded inside the capsule. I tried my best not inhale it but I could not. I felt my mind getting hazy and my vision as well. I coughed as the gas went inside of my lungs. I collapsed on my legs.

/Yami…/

* * *

**Yami POV**

I heard a distant voice. It was faint but I recognized it well.

It was Yugi.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Joey asked.

"I-I don't know. I t-thought I heard Yugi's calling for me. He sounded like he was in trouble…"

"Humph! He's always in trouble! I bet he just did it so we will have to rescue him again!" Tea said, annoyed.

"Yami," Ryou asked, worriedly. "Is Yugi….okay?"

I shake my head. "I don't know."

I looked at my puzzle. 'Please be okay…'

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

Pictures were fading away. Tried to catch them but could not. They were like leaves blown away.

I can't feel anymore. I can't feel anything. The pain, anger, sorrow were gone…

I stood in the darkness, feeling nothing at all. I felt no fear. My emotions….they were gone.

Suddenly, everything around me glowed brightly. I felt something within me break. Incredible power surged through me.

I lifted my right arm up and saw an odd-looking marking. The mark resembles of a wing. It was white in color and the wing-marked cover my entire arm.

I stretched my palm in front. My hand glowed dark purple in color. Suddenly I released the energy and my surrounding shattered like glass….

* * *

**Normal POV**

There was an explosion within the capsule. Purple gas was clouded inside so no one can see the boy within it. However, the machines were suddenly going haywire. The scientists read the result and found that there was an incredible amount of energy forming.

Satoshi was already standing outside the door that leads into the room. He heard the explosion from the other side of the door. The door opened and the scientists came scrambling out.

Two, six , nine….wait, one was still missing.

The purple gas disappeared, revealing Yugi and one of the scientists.

However, Yugi did not look like himself anymore. His amethyst eyes were dull and blank. However, his eyes fixed on the scientist.

The scientist was on his knee, shaking like a leaf. Yugi's hand was on his head. Satoshi wondered what he would do next.

"P-please don't k-kill me…" He squeaked.

'Fool, he can no longer feel. That includes his mercy.'

Satoshi was right. Yugi felt no mercy nor anything but did he stand there as if waiting for an order.

"Your orders?" He asked in an emotionless tone.

Satoshi glanced at the man.

"Kill him"

The man eyes went wide. Yugi's hand glowed purple. Dark purple glowing energy went from his hand and to the man's head.

Splat!

Satoshi looked mildly surprise. The man's head was gone, leaving a ragged stump instead. The headless body fell to the floor.

Yugi on the other hand was still and quiet. His eyes held no feeling at all.

"Well, a bit messy though, but I'm impressed, Yugi."

"Thank you." Yugi answered in the same emotionless tone.

A smile appeared at Satoshi face. It was an evil sort of smile. "This is just the beginning of everything…"

* * *

IceGuardianPrince: Well, how was it? I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. 


End file.
